1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to communication networks, and more particularly communication network configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
The arrangement of a network of nodes and links is defined by a network topology. The network topology can determine the physical and logical interconnections between the network nodes, where each node has one or more links to one or more other nodes. The physical topology of a network is determined by the configuration of the physical connections between the nodes. The configuration can be represented by a multi-dimensional geometric shape, for example, a ring, a star, a line, a lattice, a hypercube, or a torus. The logical topology of a network is determined by the flow of data between the nodes.
Traditional network topologies typically have an edge router that is connected outside the system, e.g., to a cloud server. In addition, in certain applications like security and access systems, the nodes as well as edge router can only transmit 2 seconds per hour based on specific market and regulatory restrictions. This restricts the number of sensor nodes connected to a single edge router.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved network topology. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.